The Maratanian Clans
The Maratanian clans are not a united faction, but rather a number of clans who share similar culture and language, living on The Maratanian Plains, which is the western part of The Great Plains. The clans There are many clans scattered across the Maratanian Plains and beyond. Every clan consists of multiple large families living together in large camps and somtimes towns or cities. Through out time the numbers of clans have varied, but at the time there are X clans. They are as following: *Ukesh Jinthar (The Imortal Horsemen) *Shonkash (The Hawks) *Onkin Rogai (The Golden Ones) *Agari Markhas (The Wind of Men) *Igreshii Rogai (The Expelled Ones) Culture The clans culture can differ from the different parts of Maratanian Plains, but all share some key elements. All clans follow the same religion, speak the same language (different dialects) and obide by a code of living known as the Matiri Abdas, meaning "word of gods". The Matiri Abdas is part law and part values all members live by. It is not written down anywhere, but every member is leared it's ways as a child by their elders. Fertility is a very important aspect of Maratanian culture. The male genitals is therefore what defines a man. It is therefore very common to take the enemies genitals as war-trophies. This is not only shamefull for the fallen soldiers legacy, but it is also prestige to collect it, and proves the victors skill in combat. It is therefore common among veteran warriors to have several dried genitals hanging on a string or rope along the side of the horse. The more genitals, the better the warrior- general speaking. The Maratanians belives the purpose of life is to procreate, passing your heritage on for eternity. To ensure the strengthening of the blood line, only the strong can pass their genes along. Their are certain rules and regulation stated in the Matiri Abdas. All sexual activity is premited at any time except the act of vaginal intercouse. This act is known as Temjunii and is concidered sacred. Temjunii is is ownly allowed beetween a married man and woman for the purpose of procreating.TemjuniiTemjunii outside marrige is considered a death sin, and will often end i both participants beeing killed. A common way to punish a woman pregnant with somone else's child than her husband's is by Darinash, a extremly brutal and slow form of execution where the uterus is sewn together or somehow blocked, preventing the child to be born and ending with both mother and infant to die. Marrige is also a sacred tradition to the Maratanians. Marrige is a muteral egreement between a man a woman to live together for eternity and pass their on bloodline. But there are many recuirements that have to be met in order to be able to get married. This is to ensure only worthy men and women get to procreate. This is a list of the rules as stated in the Matiri Abdas. *Mutural egreement between participants *Only a male considered a "man" can get married *The man must have their genitals intact *The woman must have started bleeding *The two participants is not related closer than secound cousins Somthing similar to devorce is possible, but only if the married couple can't or haven't created any children. This too requires a muteral egreement to proceed. Goverment Each clan is fairly self governed, each with their own clan chief - Karesh-Jinthir (Great Horseman) - acting as both leader and spiritual mentor. The wisest and strongest members are chosen by the members to be chief, but somtimes it happens through force or by simply killing the former one. The clan chief is also chosen to represent the clan in the anual X. The X consists of all the clan chiefs coming together - usually at Khushiri - to discust and consult affairs on an interclan scale. This can be matters of war, trade, religion or laws. The X is built around the Matiri Abdas and it's rules and laws, but the X can also consult laws not mentioned in the Matiri Abdas. Religion The religion of the Maratanian clans consists of a patheon of nature gods Category:Geography Category:Factions